GONE to Hogwarts
by orothyd
Summary: Sam and Quinn have both been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in this same year as Harry Potter starts! What happens when they meet new people at Hogwarts like Astrid and Hermione, and Caine, Drake, and Draco!
1. Train Ride

**This is a Harry Potter/Gone crossover. All the characters you know from GONE that have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are not fourteen or fifteen, they are eleven!**

* * *

"Dude, running through that wall was weird," Sam Temple told his best friend Quinn Gaither, still in shock after waving goodbye to his mother. They were getting onto the train, The Hogwarts Express.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, and platform nine and three-quarters? Whaat!" he laughed. "Still can't believe we're both wizards! Can't wait to see Hogwarts, it's supposed to be like a castle!"

Sam grinned and nodded. "I've never been on a train before! This is cool."

"Neither! I can't believe we get this whole compartment all to ourselves as well!" Quinn said. "But I'm not looking foward to putting on the robes, huh Sam? They look horrible."

"Since when were you so fashion conscious?" Sam joked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, and kicked Sam's leg under the table. "Since always, brah."

"Ow, what was that for?" Sam yelled, rubbing his leg.

Quinn grinned, then his face became serious. "Did you hear that Harry Potter will be in the same year as us? It was all over the Daily Prophet!"

Sam stared at Quinn. "The Harry Potter? The one who survived You-Know-Who's killing curse?"

Quinn nodded. "That's right, so he's going to be on this train somewhere! Brah, we should go look for him!"

Sam didn't have a chance to reply, as the compartment door slid open slowly. "Who are you two?" he asked the two girls standing there. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other was chubby and had slightly reddish wavy hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Astrid Ellison," the blonde said

"I'm Mary... Mary Terrafino," the other girl said, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if we could sit in here with you guys? There's hardly any room anywhere else, and some are full of jerks," Astrid said, exchanging looks with Mary.

Sam glanced at Quinn, and shrugged. "Whatever."

Quinn didn't look too pleased, but he shrugged as well, and shifted over to the left to make some space for the two girls.

Astrid walked right over, and sat herself down beside Sam, while Mary sat down beside Quinn, and smiled awkwardly. Sam smiled back.

She turned to Sam. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Sam Temple," he replied, looking directly into her blue eyes. They were pretty, and Sam wanted to look away, but he somehow couldn't. Luckily, Astrid turned away, and looked at Quinn. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm Quinn Gaither, thank you very much," he said, looking bored, drumming his fingers on the table.

For the first hour in the train, they had made small-talk, asking each other about their favourite things, and where they previously lived. They told stories, and jokes. They all were getting along quite well, except for some few awkward silences that continued to sneak up on them all.

"So, have any of you heard about the Hogwarts Houses?" Astrid asked, curious.

Mary nodded. "Yeah, there's four of them, I heard. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and another one, I forgot what is was called."

"Gryffindor," Astrid told her. "I personally hope I'm in Gryffindor."

Suddenly, there was a great clattering sound nearby, and Quinn slid open the door to see what was going on. "It's a lady with a trolley full of food!" he said, excitedly. "I heard they had these beans..." Quinn trailed off as he rummaged in his pocket, and produced some unusual looking coins, and walked out of the compartment. "Guys, come on!" he shouted. "Get in line before they run out!"

Astrid produced a small bag, and took out some coins. The same type Quinn had. Sam eyed the coins curiously, wondering what they were exactly.

Mary beat Sam to the question. "Astrid, what are _those_?"

"These? Oh they are called Sickles. The silver one's I mean. And these bronze ones are called Knuts." Astrid said confidently, and then added, "There are also gold ones, and if I recall correctly, they are called Galleons. All worth different amounts. Like dollars and cents."

Sam and Mary nodded.

"You two can borrow some, if you want. I don't mind," Astrid told them.

"Really? That would be great, thanks, Astrid," Sam said.

"Guys, hurry UP!" Quinn yelled from outside.

Astrid switched her gaze to Mary. "Do you want to borrow some, Mary?"

Mary shook her head, looking a little embarrased. "I'm fine, thank you. I've already had... lunch..." she said abruptly.

Sam and Astrid left the compartment, and saw Quinn holding packets of unfamiliar lollies and cakes.

"Why, hello there dears! Anything off the trolley?" a smiling dimpled lady asked Sam and Astrid. "We've got plenty of Cauldron Cakes today, Liquorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties today!" she said, pausing as she quickly glanced back at the trolley. "I recommend trying Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! But do be careful, you never know what you could get!" she pointed out, and laughed.

They both bought a number of things from the trolley, and returned to their compartments. Afterwards, Quinn and Sam stuffed their faces, while Astrid gave them weird looks, and laughed. Mary sat there, refusing to eat anything, as she said she had already had lunch.

A few minutes later, there came a quiet knock on their door, and a round-faced boy poked his head in. "H-have you seen a t-toad anywhere?"

They all shook their heads, and the boy sighed and his face grew even more miserable, as he left quietly.

An hour later, a voice boomed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately, and make sure you are all in your robes."

Click.

"Finally, we're nearly there!" Quinn cried out, as he pulled on his robes.

* * *

The train began to slow down, and eventually came to a halt. Many people pushed their way to the door, eager to get out and see the castle. Sam. Quinn, Astrid and Mary stood out of the way, not wanting to be shoved around, as they walked towards the door and out on to a small platform.

"Firs'-years, over here! Firs'-years, over here!" a loud voice boomed. Sam looked up and saw a huge hairy man. Quinn elbowed Sam, and whispered, "Brah, he's a freaking giant!"

"Any more firs'-years? Follow me!" the hairy man said.

Many first-years stumbled behind the hairy man, chatting nervously, and looking around at each other. It was already dark, and Sam found the ground rather slippery, so he was concentrating on not slipping over, instead of making conversation.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the hairy man called over his shoulder."jus' round this bend here."

The path had led them all to a great black lake, and Sam and Quinn looked at each other, faces lit up with excitement. There, right in front of them across the lake, the castle. Windows sparkling in the starry sky, the castle looked amazing, with many turrets and towers.

"Yeh'll all be going in boats, so no more'n four in a boat," the man shouted, pointing towards a fleet of small boats, resting in the water by the shore.

Sam and Quinn hopped into a boat, and looked around for Astrid and Mary, but they were nowhere to be seen. Two more people hopped into their boat, a girl with dark hair, and dark eyes, and a boy with blond hair, combed back.

"Diana," the girl said, glaring at the blond boy.

The blond boy didn't seem to notice her glaring, and he had a smug look on his face, chin raised high. "Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

The boats began to glide across the lake, as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, as they stared at the castle, in bewilderment. As soon as they reached the other side, they all clambered out quickly, and continued walking, and after climbing up a flight of stone steps, they finally came to a stop. The man raised his huge fist, and knocked loudly on the door, three times. Everyone stood, silently waiting.


	2. The Sorting

Diana Ladris stood silently waiting for the door to swing open. When she received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, her parents had freaked. Mostly her dad. He had previously planned on sending her to a school in California. Coates Academy, she recalled. But, when the letter came, everything changed. Her mother... well she was still paralyzed, and Diana couldn't care less about her father, and his mistress. The lady who tried too hard to impress her on countless occasions. Adding to that, Diana still hadn't received a pony. Not that she cared anymore, she didn't even want one from the beginning. It was only part of her plot she had made up a while ago to upset the stupid girl who lived across the street from her, who constantly thought that she and Diana were best friends, and did her best to make sure she was always better than Diana. Of course, she had always failed. Amber. That girl she loved to mock. That girl who was smeared her face in makeup every single day and had about a thousand different personalities. More than two-faced. The girl who liked to act like she was the queen of Earth. Of course, Diana was smart, and made sure that Amber would never find out where she disappeared off to. Let her wonder...

* * *

The minute Diana had gotten onto the train, a strange boy had been following her. Following would really be an understatement. More like, stalking. Without even glancing back, Diana could feel those eyes at the back of her neck. Staring. Forever staring. First, he had to get on the same compartment as her. Then he could not shut up about his father, and how _amazing_ he was. Then, he had got on the same boat as her. What _was_ his problem? No. Not problem. Diana knew. She always had that effect on boys. It was so pathetic.

"Oh, why hello there, girls," he had said. "Name's Draco. Draco Malfoy," he told them, sticking out his pale white hand which was ignored.

Diana instantly noticed he had already changed into his robes, despite that fact that they still had hours until they would arrive.

His hair was combed back so meticulously; his face so pale... almost ghostly. He walked around carrying around a smug smile, nose high up in the air.

Before the Draco boy entered, Diana was sharing a compartment with a girl named Lana. Lana didn't talk much, but neither did Diana, and quite frankly, Diana didn't care. They both sat there, minding their own business. Then of course, the blond had to come along, and immediately, he had fallen for her. Too pathetic, really, Diana thought.

Diana did a great job of ignoring Draco, but he never gave up. Then two of his friends came along, two fat, ugly looking boys and had eventually persuaded Draco that there was something far more interesting on the train. And so it was thanks to those two boys that Diana didn't go insane. They, clearly had also fallen for Diana, although, one of them seemed more interested in Lana's food. Their names? Crab..? and Boil? Something ridiculous like that, Diana didn't care enough to pay attention.

She snapped back to reality as the cold night air blew, tossing back her hair. The huge doors of Hogwarts swung open.

There, standing right in front of her was a tall woman, wearing a black pointed hat, and long green robes.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," the giant man on her right said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here,"

Diana smirked. _Hagrid_? Hag. Rid... What kind of name was that?

The lady pulled the door wide, and Diana could see the hall, and it was huge, All the new students poured in following the lady, and still, the boy Draco was following her. She wanted to turn around and slap him, but that would only encourage him to talk more, and it would mean she would have to show some attention to the poor boy.

The stone walls on the inside were all lit up with flaming torches, and the ceiling was so high up, Diana wondered how they even built it. They kept walking along, and eventually stopped in a empty small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall," she said. She then started to talk about the four houses at Hogwarts, something called the Sorting, and the start-of-term banquet. Diana looked around at the faces of the others, and suddenly, she saw someone. _Harry Potter_. Harry Potter! She had heard of the famous Harry Potter, but she never imagined she would ever see him, in real life.

Professor McGonagall continued. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," and she left the chamber.

Soon, the noise began to creep up, excited murmurs, students giggling, gasping, and some even yelling. Diana spotted the girl she had shared a compartment with earlier.

"Lana," Diana acknowledged.

"Hey, " Lana replied.

They both turned their heads to see a girl with long frizzy brown hair whispering loudly about some spells she had learnt. And from that, Diana knew instantly, that she would be one of those brainy Lisa Simpson types. One that she wouldn't associate with.

Suddenly a scream. No more than _a_ scream. Many screams. Diana gasped. About twenty or so ghosts had flew in through the back wall. Or at least she thought they were ghosts. They were slightly transparent, and they glided through the room, talking to each other, none of them even noticing the first years. But then one did,

"New students!" one ghost said, smiling. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff... Ridiculous names here, Diana thought.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall was back. One by one, the ghosts left, and Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Form a line, and follow me."

Everyone did as they were told, and as they entered the Great Hall they saw thousands and thousands of beautiful candles suspended in mid-air, and four extremely long tables where many students were already seated. Waiting.

Diana watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of all of them, and sitting on top of the stool, was a pointed black hat, which looked extremely dirty, and had many patches over it. It was silent for a few seconds, and then suddenly, the hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nercev and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've got a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk by any meas  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall exploded in laughter and applause. Everyone around was laughing, but Diana didn't. She just watched.

"Now, now. Quiet everybody," Professor McGonagall ordered, stepping fowards with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come over here, sit on the stool, and put on the hat to be sorted. First, Abbott Hannah!"

Diana watched a girl with blonde hair and pigtails walk over and sit on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the peculiar hat shouted.

"Bones, Susan!"

The hat was silent for a few seconds. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled, and walked over to join the first girl. Diana wondered how long it would take to sort everybody. More importantly, what house she would be in..? She watched as each person got called, and made mental notes about people whether she would avoid them, or talk to them.

"Ellison, Astrid!"

A girl with flowing blonde hair stood up and walked quickly over to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gaither, Quinn!"

It was the boy who was also on the boat with her. Diana wondered what house he would be in. Her question was answered a second later as the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ladris, Diana!"

Diana took her time walking to the stool, and sat down as the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin? Diana walked over the the table on the far left, and took a seat on the side of the table. The other students who were already seated waved, and some smiled at her. More names were called out, and Diana noticed that many were in Hufflepuff and wondered what house Lana would be in. She waited for her name, and a minute later, Lana was called.

"Lazar, Lana!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

So Lana wasn't going to be in the same house as her. Oh well, she didn't care.

"Merwin, Drake!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Diana froze. The annoying Draco boy. She begged silently, wishing, hoping that he would not be in the same house as her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Diana cursed under her breath, and within seconds, Draco was making his way towards Diana and took a seat beside her, smiling broadly. "Diana, we meet again," he said, obviously pleased.

"Potter, Harry!"

"That's Harry Potter, you know?" Draco said to Diana, as he jerked his chin towards him. "He's a jerk, you should know. I talked to him before."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and to Diana it seemed like even the hat was excited.

"Soren, Caine!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Temple, Sam!"

Diana recognized him too, the other boy on the boat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Terrafino, Mary!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Draco turned his head to Diana again. "He's a poor kid. I don't know whether to pity him or not. I'd avoid him if I were you. And the rest of them, the Weasley's. Red hair. Freckles. You'll see what I mean."

Diana laughed. "I don't know whether I should pity you or not."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco ignored Diana's remark. "All of them Weasley's have been in Gryffindor. All of them..." he trailed off as his eyes focused on something behind Diana. "Hello there. Caine Soren, is it?" he asked, smiling.

Diana turned her head. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes sat took a seat beside her. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her, ignoring Draco. "I'm Caine Soren, nice to meet you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Please review with honesty (:**


End file.
